1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of methods for operating gas-filled tubes, e.g. fluorescent lighting tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas-filled tubes, including fluorescent lighting tubes, are well known devices for producing light from electrical energy. These tubes generally operate by providing an ionized path in a gaseous medium which may conduct electricity between a pair of electrodes fastened on opposite sides of the tube. Because of the electrical properties of tubes, it is not generally possible to operatively connect a tube directly to the building power supply. It has become common in the art to supply an operating circuit for one or more tubes, commonly called a "ballast." Commercially available ballasts may vary significantly in power consumption, efficiency, and tube capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of operating gas-filled tubes which draws little power and efficiently operates gas-filled tubes using that power, prolongs tube operating life, resists catastrophic consequences of tube burnout and other electrical problems, at reasonable cost.